conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Concordi
General information Name in English: Concordi Name in Concordi: κον'κορδι Phonology Consonants Ξ ξ is the consonant cluster /ks/, like x''' in fo'''x. Vowels Æ æ is the diphthong ai, like the ei in height. Alphabet Phonotactics Consonant clusters permitted at the beginning of a syllable: * βλ-, βλя-, βρ-, βя- * γλ-, γλя-, γρ- * δρ- * ζλ-, ζλя- * þρ- * κw-, κλ-, κλя-, κρ-, κя- * λя- * μя- * νя- * πλ-, πλя-, πρ-, πя- * σw-, σκ-, σκρ-, σκw-, σκλ-, σκλя- σλ-, σλя-, σμ-, σν-, σπ-, στ-, σж- ʃ * τρ-, τζ- tʃ * φλ-, φλя-, φρ-, φя- Consonant clusters permitted at the end of a syllable: * -βσ * -wσ * -γσ * -δσ * -þσ * -λβ, -λβσ, -λw, -λwσ, -λγ, -λγσ, -λδ, -λδσ, -λζ, -λþ, -λþσ, -λκ, -λμ, -λμσ, -λν, -λνσ, -λξ, -λπ, -λπσ, -λσ, -λτ, -λτσ, -λφ, -λφσ * -μσ * -νσ * -πσ * -ρβ, -ρβσ, -ρw, -ρwσ, -ργ, -ργσ, -ρδ, -ρδσ, -ρζ, -ρþ, -ρþσ, -ρκ, -ρλ, -ρμ, -ρμσ, -ρν, -ρνσ, -ρξ, -ρπ, -ρπσ, -ρσ, -ρτ, -ρτσ, -ρφ, -ρφσ * -σκ, -σπ, -σπσ, -στ, -στσ, -σж ʃ, -σжτ * -τσ, -τζ tʃ * -φσ, -φτ Consonants not permitted at the end of a syllable: * ğ * χ Consonant permitted at the end of a syllable, but not of a word: * ж Diphthongs: * æ, αυ * εя, ευ * οя * υя Hiatuses: * αε, αι, αο * εα, εο * ια, ιε, ιο, ιυ * οα, οε * υα, υε, υι, υο Diphthong and hiatus rules can be summed up thus: # æ'' is '''always a diphthong. # Vowel pairs beginning with 'ι are always hiatuses. # Vowel pairs beginning with υ'' are '''always hiatuses. # Vowel pairs beginning with 'ο are always hiatuses. # я'' always forms a diphthong with a preceding vowel '''except when followed by another vowel, in which case it acts as the consonant in the next syllable. # Vowel pairs beginning with 'ε are always hiatuses except when ending with an υ'' or ''я, in which case they form a diphthong. # Vowel pairs beginning with α'' are '''always hiatuses except when ending with an 'υ or я, in which case they form a diphthong. # Two of the same vowel never form diphthongs or hiatuses. Javascript word generator settings (not 100% accurate to phonotactics) Categories: C=στνρδλκμφþγяπβжwζξχğ B=cs F=f R=ρλκяwτrkql V=εαιουæ L=ρλσ Rewrite rules: c|σж s|τζ r|κρ k|κλ q|κw l|λя f|σκλя Syllable types: CV CRV BV V CVC CRVC BVC VC CVB CRVB BVB VB CVLC CRVLC BVLC VLC CVLB CRVLB BVCB VLB FV FVC FVB FVLC FVLB (Word generator by Mark Rosenfelder at http://www.zompist.com/gen.html) Grammar Nouns All nouns end with ''-ο'' or with ''-ι'', with the possible exception of proper nouns derived from other languages such as names. Stress in all nouns is placed on the penultimate syllable unless there is a hiatus in the last two syllables of an ''-ο'' noun with three syllables or more, in which case stress is placed on the antepenultimate syllable. To make a noun plural, ''-σ'' is added to the end of the word. Adjectives All adjectives end with ''-α'' or with ''-æ''. The ending ''-æ'' is used in place ''-α'' of to make an adjective mean the opposite of what it originally did. Therefore, every adjective ending with ''-æ'' has an opposite ending with an adjective ending with ''-α''. Stress in all adjectives is placed on the antepenultimate syllable unless there is a hiatus in the last two syllables of an adjective with four syllables or more, in which case stress is placed on the trans-antepenultimate (fourth-to-last) syllable. Adverbs All adverbs derived from adjectives end with ''-ε'' or with ''-εя''. ''-ε'' adverbs are the adverb counterpart of ''-α'' adjectives, and ''-εя'' adverbs are the adverb counterpart of ''-æ'' adjectives. Adverbs that are not attributed to a particular adjective end with -''ευ''. Verbs All verbs end with -τ in the infinitive form. Stress in all verbs is placed on the ultimate syllable. All verbs are regular. Syntax Simple sentences are verb-subject-object. Adjectives precede the noun they modify. Indirect objects precede direct objects but must be modified with a preposition to avoid ambiguity. Apostrophe mark The symbol ' is used to give exception to an accent rule. If a word stresses the "wrong" syllable in accordance to its part of speech, the ' must precede the stressed syllable. Furthermore, if a noun, adjective, or adverb does not have enough syllables to put accent on the syllable dictated by its part of speech, it must still be treated as if it did. For example, if an adjective only has two syllables and thus no antepenultimate syllable to stress, the default syllable to stress instead is the penultimate. However, since the word still must be treated as if an antepenultimate were there, the apostrophe must be placed before the penultimate syllable, treating it as if it were an exception. Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages